What Is the title?
by Nozomi Zo-chan
Summary: Tidak selamanya menjadi bangsawan itu menyenangkan seperti yang ada pada setiap dongeng yang kuketahui. Terkadang, kesepian dan tertekan justru menghantuimu setiap saat karena kamu adalah seorang keturunan bangsawan. Contohnya? Aku


**What Is The Title?**

**Chapter 1**

Hujan yang cukup deras tidak membuat langkah seorang gadis berhenti untuk berlari. Ia berusaha berlari sekencang mungkin meskipun dinginnya udara sedari tadi menusuk kulinya. Tidak jauh dari belakang wanita itu, 2 sosok pria bertubuh besar mengejarnya.

Panik, itulah yang menggambarkan ekspresi wajah gadis itu. Kelelahan sudah mulai terlihat dari deru nafasnya yang tidak teratur. Dan disaat itu pula ia terjatuh karena terjerembab kubangan air hujan yang mengisi lubang pada jalan itu. Gadis itu mulai menangis ketika 2 pria yang sejak tadi mengejarnya mulai menghampirinya.

"sampai kapan kau akan berlari terus? Nona Hearfilia?" Tanya salah satu pria itu.

"jangan basa basi, cukup bawa dia ke markas lalu selesaikan misi kita" lanjut teman si pria itu. Pakaian mereka sangat formal. Dengan jas hitam, celana panjang hitam, serta kacamata hitam. Dapat ditebak mereka bukanlah orang biasa.

Gadis yang sejak tadi dibicarakan hanya duduk terpaku sambil menangis pasrah dibawah hujan. Ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk kabur. Kedua pria tadi mulai menarik kasar gadis itu. Ia memberontak, namun kalah tenaga karena mustahil ia bias mengalahkan 2 pria bertubuh besar yang sekarang mulai mengikat tangannya.

Dari kejauhan, sesosok laki-laki terlihat berjalan sempoyongan, di genggamannya terdapat sebotol minuman berakohol. Bisa di tebak laki-laki itu sedang mabuk. Secerah harapan bagi wanita itu. Seketika ia langsung berteriak meminta tolong, berharap laki-laki itu bisa menolongnya.

Tapi ternyata apa yang diharapkan gadis itu ternyata tidak terwujud, laki-laki itu berjalan melewati gadis yang terus berteriak memohon bantuannya.

PLAK!

Gadis itu tersungkur ke tanah. Pipinya yang putih kini memerah karena tamparan salah satu pria yang menyekapnya. Rasa sakit di pipinya tidak mengalahkan rasa takutnya saat ini. Perlahan ia menoleh ke arah tubuh laki-laki mabuk tadi yang kini berdiri diam menatap dirinya.

"Bangun!" Seret salah satu pria itu dengan kasar. Ia memaksa gadis itu untuk berdiri dengan cara menarik kasar rambut pirang wanita itu. Gadis itu menangis menahan sakit.

DHUAK! Tiba-tiba sebuah pukulan yang berasal dari bawah mendarat di dagu pria yang mencengkeram gadis tersebut. Wanita itu terjatuh lemas di tanah. Pandangannya mulai kabur. Namun ia masih dapat melihat pria mabuk tadi menghajar 2 pria yang tadi mengejarnya. Sampai pada terkulainya para pengejar dirinya, si gadis pun ikut pingsan karena kelelahan.

* * *

><p>Sepasang mata terbuka perlahan-lahan, berusaha mengingat apa yang menimpa ia barusan. Kepalanya terasa pusing. Ketika hendak bangun dari tempat tidur yang terasa asing baginya, tiba-tiba ia ditahan oleh laki-laki mabuk tadi.<p>

"jangan bangun, lebih baik kau istirahat saja"

Gadis itu terkejut dengan sosok disampingnya saat ini. Bukannya menuruti laki-laki itu, ia malah berusaha menghindar sejauh mungkin dari 'penyelamat' dirinya. Air mata gadis itu mulai mengalir kembali. Kepanikan kembali menghiasi wajah cantiknya itu.

"Hei tenanglah… aku bukan orang jahat.. Malah aku yang menolongmu" Ucap laki-laki dengan rambut pink muda itu santai.

Laki-laki itu berjalan perlahan mendekati gadis itu. Kemudian ia menjulurkan tangannya seperti hendak berjabat tangan. Senyum manis laki-laki itu kini terlihat menghiasi wajahnya.

"Natsu Dragnell, salam kenal", Ucap laki-laki yang bernama natsu itu ramah. Berusaha mencairkan suasana sekaligus meyakinkan gadis yang kini berada di hadapannya bahwa ia bukan bagian dari 2 pria tadi.

Hening…

"baiklah… paling tidak aku sudah memperkenalkan diriku… Oya, kalau kau lapar aku sudah membuatkanmu semangkuk bubur hangat. Memang penampilannya tidak layak dimakan, tapi rasanya umayan kok" Ucap Natsu sambil menunjuk semangkuk bubur yang… memang terlihat sangat tidak layak makan. "aku mau keluar sebentar, kau tunggu disini saja biar aman" Lanjut Natsu. Kemudian ia pun keluar menginggalkan gadis itu sendirian dirumahnya.

Gadis itu memakan bubur buatan Natsu dengan cepat. Setelah itu ia melihat-lihat tempat yang ia tinggali sekarang ini. Rumah yang cukup sederhana, namun dapat membuat dirinya lebih tenang daripada tadi. Deru hujan masih terdengar diluar sana, meskipun kini ia ada didalam sebuah rumah yang bukan miliknya.

'_pemabuk tadi tidak membawa payung' _tiba-tiba ia baru menyadari hal itu. Ia pun mencari sebuah payung, dengan niat untuk balas jasa karena tadi sudah menolongnya. Ia pun berlari dan ketika membuka pintu…

"Aku pulaaangg~" Sapa Natsu dengan wajah polosnya. Dibelakangnya terlihat seorang wanita berambut merah, dan dengan pakaian yang aneh.. pakaian besi, serta sesosok pria berambut biru dan telanjang dada… disaat hujan begini?

"Kenalkan, kedua manusia lemah ini temanku, Erz…" Natsu tidak melanjutkan ucapannya karena sudah mendapatkan pukulan mentah dari gadis berambut merah dan pria berambut biru tadi.

"Namaku Erza scarlet, penyihir kelas S di fairy tail" Perkenalan diri yang cukup hangat dari seorang Erza scarlet.

"fairy tail?" Gumam gadis itu perlahan. Dari nada gumamannya, kata 'Fairy Tail' mungkin cukup asing baginya.

"Hei, jangan bilang kau tidak tahu fairy tail… Gadis pirang" Ucap si rambut biru dengan wajar remeh. Gadis itu sedikit merinding melihat tingkah laku pria yang satu ini.

"Bersikaplah sopan didepan wanita, Gray Fullbuster!" Ucap Erza sambil memberikan deathglare kepada Gray, si pria berambut biru itu. Cukup dengan ucapannya, Erza mampu membuat Gray sedikit berkeringat. Sedangkan yang diberikan deathglare hanya bisa menelan ludah dan duduk disamping Natsu yang masih pingsan karena mendapat 'bogem mentah' tadi.

Erza pun menyusul Gray yang kini duduk di sebuah ruangan yang mungkin merupakan rang tamu dirumah tersebut. "sampai kapan kau mau berdiri disana? Lucy Heartfilia?" Tanya Erza santai. Santai, tapi tidak membuat gadis yang bernama Lucy itu ikut santai. Ketegangan kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

"Siapa kalian?" Tanya Lucy yang mulai ketakutan.

"yang jelas kami bukan musuh" balas Erza yang masih memasang wajah santai, dengan sedikit senyum yang terulas di wajah cantiknya.

Suasana kembali hening…

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalau kalian bukan musuh?"

"kalau kau tidak percaya kepada kami, kau boleh keuar dari rumah ini"

Gray yang sedari tadi hanya diam menatap Lucy, tiba-tiba terlihat sumringah da berdiri dengan telunjuk yang kini mengarah kepada Lucy yang makin ketakutan.

"Kau! Jangan bilang kau Lucy Heartfilia anak bangsawan Heartfilia yang kabur dari rumah sejak seminggu yang lalu!" Ucap Gray. Kini wajah 'cool' nya dihiasi dengan sedikit 'keterkejutan'

To Be Continue~

* * *

><p>Yosh! Nozo baru newbie disini, belom tau apa2 soal fanfic ._. tapi Nozo sering baca fanfic di *melas ketek* Biasa nongkrong di Fic Bleach (bener ga sebutannya?) Jadi, Mohon bantuan banget yaa buat senpai-senpai yang uda diatas Nozo *Kedip sebelah*<p>

Aih… demi Nozo yang mirip ana Erza, fic pertama aja uda kek apa tau -_- *oseng sandal*

Review sangat dibutuhkan saat ini guna mencegah global warming ^^


End file.
